


The green eyes

by Drakkaniel



Series: Human Au [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human AU, Self-Harm, human/comic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakkaniel/pseuds/Drakkaniel
Summary: eggman has the dark red eyes in a lot of versions, and that is why he has it in my au





	The green eyes

Robotnik stared at the mirror in his laboratory, his glasses in hands starring at his eyes, his green eyes, the green, green of the grass, the leaves, the eyes, that plague his nightmares, everything he hated.  
It was to be his victory, a memory of the day had returned to the front of the doctor's mind, the robotizator room.  
He never liked the guinea pig he found, a world champion racer, Maurice, was his name, an imbecile who cared only to himself, but the glitter in his Green eyes told another story.  
without taking the focus of his eyes he put his glasses on the table in front of him, exactly on the side of a box and took a sharp spoon-shaped object.  
his green eyes staring at him with hope, believing that the robotzator really was his salvation, funny.  
-Doc his heartbeat is accelerating - spoke orbot examining the scanner that said the status of its "patient"  
legs, lungs, heart, brain, exactly what he wanted, the cancer was killed in the root and gave him something else, when he turned that damn green eyes open.  
robotnik pressed the object into his eye forcing inside his skin and around the eyeball, blood has already begun to spill.  
It was all in less than a second, the green eyes opened, and then the glass exploded and everything was thrown to the walls when the speed demon passed through, destroying my computers, days of research were lost.  
a tug, eye falling on the table, quickly with the free hand he opened a box next to his glasses and grabbed robotic ball inside and inserted it in the hole where his eyes came out, cables started to come out of the ball and connected the nerves and veins stopping the bleeding, it hurt him well, but nothing mattered, because it was all the fault of the eyes.  
\- green ... - robotnik spoke before moving to the next eye repeating the process  
starring at the mirror again, he was greeted by the glow of the new eyeballs, red, he passed one finger through the blood on his cheek and smiled.  
red as the blood that will leak from sonic's green eyes.  
robotnik took the glasses put on and walked out of the lab, ready to take over the world

**Author's Note:**

> it was my first attempt to gore and one-shot, good reviews are wanted, and I am Brazilian so English mistakes or better ways of phrasing, just warn me and I change it


End file.
